Sora and the Beanstalk
by SuperFriendlySoraFan203
Summary: A boy named Sora finds a beanstalk in his yard, and goes up to explore it. What will he find?
1. Beans anyone?

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Dun dun dun, a Wolfpal production presents…..

Sora and the beanstalk! Chapter one 

_Beans Anyone?_

Once upon a time in a far off land was a house, and in this house was a 15 year old boy named…Jac…I mean Sora! Now Sora lived in a poor house with his mother Aerth, who was kind and always cleaning. Probably they were always poor cause of the cleaning products they bought but Sora wasn't going to tell her that now, would he. So today Aerth sent him out to sell their cow named…Bob. Yes Bob the ultimate name for someone!

"You better sell him for good cash" Aerth yelled.

"Yeah I know mom!" Sora said rolling his eyes at her, thinking his mom was a total weirdo.

So off Sora went to the great beyond dragging along Bob with him as they walked the dirt path. They were about to go into the town when they were stopped by a black cloaked man.

"Hey that looks like a pretty fine cow you got their" the man said as he grinned with his visible mouth, "may I have it?"

Sora being naïve didn't know what was going to happen. "Ok what do you have" he asked showing his toothy smile.

The man dug into his pocket and brought out three beans.

"That's it? What good will beans do?" Sora said stubbornly, pouting with his lips.

"Aww these aren't just any ordinary beans they are magic beans!" the man said.

"Magic!"

"Yes magic"

Sora being immature believed the man was telling the truth and agreed to trade his cow Bob with the beans.

"Bye take care of Bob now" Sora said waving cheerfully at the both of them as he left.

"I will" _for hamburgers _the man said and made his own way down the road with his now cow.

Now you could have imagined how mad Aerth was at Sora when he returned home with nothing more then three tiny little beans. She beat him with a swiffer mop sending him to his room.

"You're grounded young man" she yelled.

"But...Beans mom! The magical fruit the more you eat the more you…" Sora began before getting cut off.

"Go!"

Sora quickly dashed off not wanting to get bashed my Aerth's mop again. As he left Aerth grabbed the beans and threw them as far away from the open window as possible not ever wanting to see them here again. After that she went to bed.

Sora sat in his room sighing as he climbed into the covers "guess I'm not having dinner tonight" he quietly whispered looking out his window at the moon in the sky. With one last sigh he closed his eyes, curling up into a little ball and fell asleep.

Little did he know the surprise he'd find tomorrow in his yard.


	2. Beanstalks and Flowers

Sora and the Beanstalk 

**Chapter two**

_Beanstalks and flowers_

The next day Sora woke up to the blasting sound of his neighbour's stereo. This caused him to jump out of his bed, his heart pounding against his chest at a fast rate. He had a pout on his face, got into his bunny slippers and ran up to the window and opened it to yell.

"Turn it down! Some people are still trying to get some…." His voice quickly died down, as he saw a sight before him. Right there was an enormous, giant beanstalk.

"Oh my god!" said Sora, with his jaw hanging open.

Thank goodness Aerth wasn't awake right now. She didn't like weeds growing in her garden! She was a heavy sleeper. Sora ran outside (dressed except for the bunny slippers) and looked up in awe at the beanstalk.

"Wow it's huge!" exclaimed Sora, "I wonder where it goes?"

Sora's curiosity got the best of him and he climbed up the….

"Wait! You want me to climb that?!" said a wide-eyed Sora.

_Yes Sora, do you have a problem with that?_

"Well actually I do, I don't wanna climb it" Sora said crossing his arms, and giving a stern look up at the sky.

_If you don't climb that beanstalk right this second I'll... zap your butt. Cause I'm god here!_

Sora didn't want to get his butt fried so he scurried up the beanstalk and started to climb. Halfway up the beanstalk, Sora decided to take a break so he sat on one of the leaves. He looked down, he was very high!

That's when he heard a noise.

"Huh?" he said looking around. That's when he saw something or someone fly around his head.

The little guy appeared to have pinkish, blondish hair, with antennae on his head and little wings. He was the size of Sora's hand.

"Hi" the pink/blond fairy said, "I'm Marlexia the flower fairy."

Sora's eye twitched "ah hi…I'm Sora".

Marlexia grinned in a way that made Sora uncomfortable.

"You wanna play?" Marlexia asked.

Sora shook his head. "Umm no thank you, I'm kind of busy" he said.

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Yes."

Sora deciding it was a bad idea to take a break so he started to climb the beanstalk again. He hoped he wouldn't bump into the little weirdo again.


End file.
